


As Your Heart Opens

by BergaraHoe (flannelfeelings)



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Sexual Assault, BAMF Amy Santiago, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Discussions of Sexual Assault, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s06e08 He Said She Said, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago - Freeform, Mentions of Sexual Assault, Missing Scenes, Peraltiago, Protective Jake Peralta, This deals with serious issues so pls read tags before reading, amy santiago - Freeform, jake peralta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelfeelings/pseuds/BergaraHoe
Summary: When Amy left her first precinct after being assaulted by her captain, she worried she'd never be able to trust or feel safe with anyone from work again.These are four times Jake Peralta showed Amy he could be trusted, and the one time she fully believed it.(Mentions of sexual assault and harassment, please read with caution)
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 8
Kudos: 259





	As Your Heart Opens

**Author's Note:**

> "He said she said" was really wonderfully done by the B99 team, and it's such an important issue that needs to be talked about.
> 
> This explores Amy's start at the 99 after leaving the precinct where her captain harassed her, and key moments in her relationship with Jake as she starts to trust him more and feel safer exposing that side of her past. All made up except for the first scene where jake and amy meet thats from S5E4 "HalloVeen" and the last scene which takes place in S6E8 "He said she said" when Amy tells Jake about her old captain. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy and please do let me know your thoughts

_**2009** _

The 99th precinct in Brooklyn was just about as dirty and filthy as any that Amy Santiago had stepped foot in. As a whole, police stations didn’t tend to err on the side of super cleanliness, but she was used to it. The 6-4 was a hygienic nightmare; aside from it’s obvious other flaws, like douchebag alpha male detectives and predatory captains.

But her transfer request had gone through successfully, in less than the time it would take for the elevator to reach her desired floor, Amy would officially be a detective with the 9-9. She’d be lying if she claimed to not be nervous. In fact, she felt so hesitant and apprehensive that she’d almost left the house without her emergency mini bottle of sunscreen. That was certainly unlike her.

As she waited for the elevator to halt, she flattened her shoulder-length hair, brushed her bangs out of her face, and inhaled slow, deep breaths. This would be better. She’d be tougher; less susceptible to predatory behavior. She wouldn’t play along with the other male detective’s advances and “playful” teasing. She wouldn’t get too comfortable and flirt jokingly, or throw around inappropriate language for the workplace. She wouldn’t do anything to make herself a target.

Not again. Not ever again.

Amy Santiago was going to earn each and every accolade that came her way, she would never again have to doubt her worth and wonder if she’d gotten promoted due to an unintentional feminine advantage.

With a damning _ding!_ The elevator doors screeched open, and she stepped out into the bustling floor of the precinct. Uniformed officers flitted around, carrying stacks of paperwork frantically. Civilians and perps were being ushered to holding cells and waiting areas, and the loud, overwhelming noise of it all actually made her feel pretty at home. She thrived on chaos.

As she nervously waited by the elevator (the Sergeant was supposed to be meeting her here in three minutes exactly) her eyes combed over the mess of unorganized desks. She was just about to pick out which empty one she’d prefer best, when someone bumped her shoulder from the side.

“Oh, sorry.”

She glanced over at the man who’d accidentally nudged her. He was tall and lean, with a mess of dark curly hair that framed his face down to his jaw. His eyes were wide and brown, set neatly above a long, straight nose. He offered her a small smile that exemplified a charming dimple in his chin, and there was a small gap in his front teeth. He was dressed down in jeans and a t-shirt under a blue hoodie, though the badge hanging loosely around his neck told her he was somehow a detective.

“Hi, I’m Detective Santiago, I’m starting today.” She smiled and stuck her hand out professionally.

He grasped it in a gentle handshake, “Detective Peralta. Nice to meet you.”

“I’m hearing wedding bells!” A shorter, well-groomed man with a badge popped up beside Peralta, grinning at the two of them. Amy grimaced, face contorting in disgust and confusion as Peralta shoved the other man off of him with a laugh and told him to beat it.

“Sorry about that, that’s Detective Boyle.” Peralta said, shaking his head, “He’s a good guy, he's just a little insane.”

Amy nodded once, trying to mask her discomfort but not really sure what to say. She hadn’t even been here two minutes and already something inappropriate had happened. Would she never escape it?

“Got a first name, Santiago?” Peralta asked. His tone seemed to hold nothing more than genuine curiosity, rather than hints at interest in her. His smile seemed pure and kind.

But she knew better than to trust that easily. She kept her reply brief as she continued to wait for the sergeant, who was now late.

“Amy.” She simply said.

“I’m Jake.” His smile didn’t falter at her curt response, “Let me go grab the sarge for you. Welcome aboard.”

He gave her a small wave and walked off. Huh. He hadn’t followed up on Boyle’s unbearably inappropriate introduction, or pressed her for any more details after asking her name. Her shoulders relaxed a little.

Maybe this wouldn’t be a _complete_ disaster. 

* * *

_**2010** _

The briefing room of the 99th precinct always reeked of cheap coffee and B.O. Overworked detectives sludged in before a long shift to be briefed on open cases and possible new information. In general, morning briefings were dull and drab. Even Sergeant Jeffords, who was known for being positive and upbeat, seemed to be in a lull this early.

Amy Santiago happened to love morning briefings. And so did her fellow detective, Jake Peralta.

Though they enjoyed them for different reasons (Amy because she was starting work and loved to get any information that could possibly help her crack a case, and Jake because he was always late anyway and thought it was fun to make everyone else miserable with his cheeriness) it was still nice to not be the only pleasant one in the room. Even if Jake was painfully irritating before the coffee kicked in.

Her first year of working in this precinct had already been the most incredible year in her career. Despite her unpleasant first impression, the entire team had proved themselves over and over; and she trusted each of them.

For the most part.

She still kept out of the flirty banter and inappropriate conversations that seemed to run rampant between the team, who were all surprisingly comfortable with each other. Rosa and Gina seemed to have no qualms about sharing intimacies of their sex lives (though Rosa was tight-lipped on many other personal matters) and the guys on the squad were just as willing to be open and honest. Terry had even once told them a story about he and his wife trying to conceive a baby in a supermarket bathroom.

Amy of course did not participate in these horrendous gossip sessions. She knew better than to get involved in anything other than workplace related conversations.

“Does anyone else have any questions before the briefing is adjourned?” Terry asked with a yawn.

Amy raised her hand politely, and Terry smiled and pointed to her, “Santiago?”

She gestured to the screen, where the long sought-after suspect for a major drug and money laundering case had been caught outside a bodega, “I was just thinking about the mules. We theorized that they were smuggling the coke into the restaurant in the parmesan cheese shakers. But if they’re moving _bricks_ of this stuff, how would that work? We know how big a typical brick of coke is, right? There’s _no_ way it fits.”

“There’s no way it fits, title of Santiago’s sex tape.” Jake piped up with a snorty laugh.

Amy’s shoulders stiffened as her colleagues laughed and chortled at the joke. She didn’t reply, pressing her lips in a thin line as she kept her expression neutral, face still only pointed to Terry. Jake was sitting one seat behind her, so he couldn’t see her reaction, she hoped. It wasn’t unusual for Jake to make dumb jokes like that, but he hadn’t yet directed it her way before.

She wouldn’t engage. She didn’t want him to get the wrong idea. She ignored it dutifully.

Terry gave her an apologetic look, “Peralta, shut it. That’s a good point Amy, I’ll have the undercovers look into that.”

The meeting came to an end and Amy was out of her chair, heading straight for her desk before she remembered it was right across from Peralta, and she really didn’t want to talk to him right now. She turned and started heading for the bathrooms. She needed a moment to collect herself.

Just as she reached the door to the single-stall unisex bathroom (she’d picked that one over the stalls for privacy), she came across Jake, who was also waiting for the bathroom. She took a few steps back, straightening her shoulders as she pretended not to notice him and waited patiently for the line to move.

“Hey?” His voice alerted her attention, it was soft and somewhat serious, which was unusual for him. She glanced at his face, and there was a surprising amount of sincerity written across it.

“I’m sorry.” He said and she turned to face him completely, unable to hide her surprise.

“You’re sorry?” She repeated, frowning.

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

Amy was surprised he’d even noticed her discomfort, let alone was apologizing for it. Men in the workplace, especially ones as cocky as Peralta who made jokes like that, didn’t tend to show remorse for it later.

Still, on reflex, and desperately trying not to be seen as a victim, Amy replied, “You didn’t make me-”

“I did. And I’m sorry for that.” he scratched his neck awkwardly, glancing around before he spoke again, “I’m used to joking like that with the squad, but I should’ve thought before doing that to you. I didn’t mean to upset you or anything...but I’m sorry I did. It won’t happen again, I promise.”

Amy’s mouth fell open, then closed, then opened again as she struggled to find the right words. Did he mean that, or was he just trying not to get in trouble?

“I wasn’t gonna like... report you to HR.” She said quietly.

Jake frowned at her, brows creasing a bit in the middle, and she couldn’t help but think he looked pretty cute with that perplexed expression. But she quickly shook it off, horrified with herself.

“I don’t give a shit about HR.” He said, still frowning.

“Oh.” She pursed her lips, but she probably should’ve figured that. If he cared about HR, he’d be wearing the regulation tie and button up shirt required by the department. There was a flush from the bathroom, and a detective whose name escaped Amy walked out, nodding politely at them as he passed. Jake sighed loudly.

“Welp, I’m gonna get in there and take care of business…” He shrugged and grabbed the bathroom door, “Sorry again, Santiago.”

“Wait.” Amy found herself speaking as he moved to enter the bathroom. He turned to look at her curiously.

“Um, it’s okay.” She was actually smiling a bit, in spite of how embarrassing it was to be so vulnerable in front of him, “Really, it’s okay. I...wanna be included. In the joking around. You don’t have to stop.”

As humiliating as the words were, they were already out and she couldn’t suck back up the verbal diarrhea she’d just spewed. It was the truth, however shameful it was. It felt nice to be included in the banter and feel like a part of the squad, not on the outside. Maybe she should loosen up a bit. It’s not like anyone here would ever do anything to hurt her.

Though, she’d thought the same about her last precinct, her last captain.

But she wasn’t there anymore. And if Jake really meant harm with his teasing words, he wouldn’t have apologized so genuinely. He was rarely serious, so she didn’t take that lightly.

She half expected him to say more sweet things, but he was Jake, so he simply said, “If you say so. You’re a weird dude, Amy.” And disappeared behind the bathroom door.

* * *

_**2013** _

It was finally happening.

The 99th precinct had a captain who could rein in the chaos that ran rampant in this police station. Amy knew that Jake and other detectives who enjoy Captain McGintley’s lax policies were disappointed under Captain Holt’s new, strict regime, but she was in heaven. Not only was he a rule-follower, he was a gay black detective. He knew better than anyone the struggles of marginalized groups. As a latina woman, Amy was so excited to learn from him.

He’d been there for a few weeks now, and things were already starting to look up. She no longer had to review Jake’s paperwork when they worked a case together; because Holt had made it clear it needed to be perfect every time, and Jake was following through. Fire extinguisher, office-chair races were at an all time low, and things were running smoothly with his brilliant direction.

Amy was facing one problem, however. She desperately needed a mentor, and she’d expected Holt to take to her. But he didn’t seem to like her very much. After her asshole captain at the 6-4, and McGintley’s useless lack of leadership, she was starved for someone to look up to. Though it seemed that Holt had taken someone else under his wing.

Jake.

Of course it was Jake. Because even though she’d hoped Holt would be different, he was just like all the other superiors she’d had. He favored the straight white guy over anyone else in the precinct.

_That isn’t fair_ , she told herself, _he latched onto Jake because the guy needs leadership more than you._

She knew she was overreacting; obviously Holt hadn’t taken to Jake because of anything other than the fact that Jake made an ass of himself upon Holt’s first arrival, and the captain needed to make sure he stayed in line. Amy didn’t need to be micromanaged like he did.

Though once again, she felt like she had no superiors she could turn to. Holt didn’t seem to respond to her teacher’s pet attitude, and she feared if anything went wrong in the precinct, she couldn’t talk to him.

She was back in the mindset of needing to prove herself. She’d grown a bit more relaxed as time passed and she grew used to the 99 squad, but with a new leader in the mix, she was feeling all kinds of messed up.

Would there ever be someone at work she could fully trust? To let in on her fears and what had happened to her at the 6-4? If not Holt, then who?

Amy forced these thoughts to the back of her mind, she and Jake were currently on a stakeout waiting for their suspect, Hank Jimmer. He was supposedly hiding out in the hotel they were stationed outside of in Jake’s filthy car.

“Why couldn’t we have taken my car?” Amy complained as she nudged an empty donut box off her boot with disgust.

“Because you need to prepare for your night of heaven when you lose our bet.” Jake smirked as he referenced their ongoing competition to see who could make more felony arrests. They were tied at the moment. Whoever caught this collar first, would then be in the lead.

“If by _night of heaven_ you mean trying not to gag on whatever lukewarm pizza place you drag me to, I think I can handle it.” She rolled her eyes. She was so used to Jake’s teasing at this point, it just rolled right off her shoulders.

Besides, he’d had her back time and time again over the past few years. He’d proven himself more than anyone really should have to. The least she could do was not shut him out for being himself.

Before Jake could hit back, both of them noticed the suspect on foot, exiting the hotel. They paused for a second, then were scrambling out of the car, guns drawn.

“NYPD!” Amy shouted, as she began a foot pursuit, “On the ground!”

Jimmer kept running, disappearing around a corner. Amy continued following, she could hear Jake a few feet behind her, sneakers squealing on the pavement. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes again; why he insisted on wearing luxury sneakers instead of regulation, efficient work shoes was beyond her. They’d be scuff-city by the time this chase was over.

Amy let herself be distracted for a moment too long, just as she was about to catch up to Jimmer, her foot hit a pothole and she went down, hard. Her face skidded across the pavement and her ankle twisted painfully as she landed flat.

Jake caught up to her quickly, “Shit, Amy-”

“Keep going!” She shouted, gesturing wildly at Jimmer, who they were losing. Jake wasted no time following her order and sprinted off after him.

Amy sat up, cradling her quickly swelling ankle with a groan. She was going to lose the collar; this guy was incredibly important to the NYPD, and to Holt, who’d be so disappointed when he found out that she’d blown this so hard. Plus, if Jake caught him, he’d get another point, which put her one step closer to an awful date with him.

Damn it. Her attempts to stand proved futile, as she realized her ankle was probably sprained. A quick glance at her reflection in her phone showed a nasty line of scrapes on her cheek from the sidewalk, that were barely bleeding but still pretty ugly.

She sat there, defeated, for about ten minutes until Jake and Jimmer returned. Jimmer’s hands were cuffed behind his back as Jake roughly shoved him along the sidewalk.

“Sit there.” Jake ordered Jimmer as he made the man sit on the ground by the curb, “Don’t try anything.”

Jake squatted down beside Amy, his big brown eyes combing over her face with concern, “You alright, Santiago?”

Amy nodded grumpily, “Can’t stand up.”

“I kinda figured, since you didn’t follow me.” He smirked, “Only way you’d miss out on an arrest is if you were incapacitated.”

Amy scowled, “Are you going to help me up or what?”

Jake leaned forward and cupped her biceps, pulling her swiftly to a standing position. She wobbled slightly, cringing at the pain in her ankle, but he scooped his arm around her waist and let her lean against his broad shoulder. He was surprisingly strong and stable as he supported her weight.

“Thanks.” she murmured quietly, trying not to make eye contact.

Her unsteady gait seemed to rub him the wrong way, as his voice came out more concerned than she’d ever really heard, “Are you sure you’re okay? Maybe we should stop by the hospital.”

She shook her head stubbornly, “No, I’ll ice it back at the precinct. Let’s go, we gotta get Jimmer processed.”

Jake seemed reluctant to agree, but she wasn’t going to budge. He ordered Jimmer to stand and the three of them made their way back to Jake’s car, his arm securely around her waist the whole walk back. 

\---

Later that day as Amy iced her ankle at her desk and rubbed alcohol on her face with a series of pained grimaces, she noticed Jake finally returning to his own chair after processing Jimmer.

“How’s your face, skidmark?” Jake asked with a grin.

Amy glared at him, “You wanna know how it feels? Let’s go outside right now, I’ll show you.”

He threw his hands up with a laugh, “Show mercy, wouldn’t want you spraining the other ankle.”

She threw a pen at him, but it missed, which only made him laugh harder. “So, did you update the arrest tally?” She asked, wincing as she removed the ice from her ankle to elevate it more.

He watched her tedious movements quietly, before replying, “I did. But don’t get too cocky, I’ll be caught up to you in no time.”

Amy frowned in confusion, “Huh?”

Before he could reply, Holt exited his office and approached their shared desk space. He appraised Amy’s injuries briefly, before speaking. “Detective Santiago, I just wanted to congratulate you on catching Hank Jimmer. Detective Peralta informed me that you managed an incredible pursuit, even though you were injured at the end of it. Nice work.” He nodded once sternly and headed back to his office.

Amy turned her head to Jake, disbelief scrawled across her features, “What the _hell_ , Jake?”

He seemed taken aback by her anger, “What?”

“Why would you lie to Holt? You caught Jimmer.”

Jake shook his head, “I didn’t l _ie_ , Amy. Jimmer was yours. It’s not your fault he’s got a pothole accomplice.”

Amy’s nose curled up angrily, as she hissed, “I don’t need your _pity_ , Peralta. You need to tell Holt th-”

“Jesus Santiago.” Jake cut her off, rolling his eyes, “It’s not pity, it’s the truth. You were five inches from Jimmer before you tripped, he was yours. I only got him because you got hurt. It’s your collar. Besides, now I have more motivation to make a big arrest so we can go back to being tied. There’s no way you’re getting my car.”

Amy studied him for a moment, trying to figure out what his game was. Though, as the silence stretched on, it seemed as though maybe he was being sincere. It would’ve been so easy for him to take credit for Jimmer, earn more respect from Holt and put himself ahead in the bet. But he didn’t. Why?

“Thanks, Jake.” She said cautiously, still confused.

He nodded in response, and glanced at her grotesquely bruised ankle, “Your foot looks like a blueberry, Santiago. You oughtta see a doctor.” With that, he got up from his chair and headed for the breakroom.

Amy couldn’t help but smile in his direction after he walked away.

* * *

_**2016** _

Amy didn’t much like going out. She preferred to stay in, read a nice long book and drink a cup of hot tea. Occasionally, she’d like to eat out at a fancy restaurant.

Clubbing? That was never something she sought out. However, her boyfriend Jake Peralta did enjoy that scene. He liked to go out, dance, drink, and forget about the stress and general awfulness that came with being an NYPD detective. Amy understood. Their job could be ugly and gruesome, sometimes, they just needed to forget. And if Jake needed to go to a club to forget about the vicious murder scene he and Rosa had seen earlier today, at least he’d invited Amy along for the spiral. Rosa and Charles were also joining them tonight, they needed to blow off steam too.

Overall, Amy was having a lot more fun than she expected. The drinks kicked ass, the music was pretty good, and the sight of her tipsy boyfriend grinding his hips up against her was too hilarious not to enjoy.

As the night moved on with the thumping beat of music, Amy found herself standing in the dark corner right outside the crowded bathrooms. She’d left Jake and their friends to relieve herself. The time must be after midnight, and she’d be ready to go soon. She’d stopped drinking about three rounds ago, and was just sober enough to register how tired she was becoming. The bathroom was currently occupied, so she entertained herself with the crossword app on her phone, waiting patiently.

“How are you doing?” a low voice thumped beside her. For a second, she half-expected it to be Jake joking around with her in a mockingly deep voice. But she turned her head to see an unfamiliar, impossibly tall man leaning on the wall beside her.

“Good.” She nodded politely, and went back to looking at her phone, hoping he’d get the message.

The man leaned in a little closer, not leaving enough space to fulfill societal boundaries, “You’re beautiful.”

Amy had already decided she’d had enough. She stood up straighter and began walking away, she could use the bathroom later. Maybe she’d bring Jake back with her, just to be safe.

However, a tight grip on her bicep yanked her back, and she gasped loudly. The man had grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

“Where are you going baby?” He asked, visibly drunk.

“Let go of me you fucking idiot.” she snapped, yanking her arm free of his grip, “I’m a police officer.”

He scoffed, reaching out and grabbing her wrist this time, fingers curling around her like a vice, “I don’t see no badge.”

“I am giving you one more chance to let go of me before you regret it.” Amy snarled.

The man laughed, “Regret it, huh? What are you gonna do sweetheart?”

Amy grabbed the arm that had an ironclad grip on her wrist, and twisted it off of her. The man cried out in pain as she bent his arm at the elbow, wrangling it behind his back as she pinned his face against the filthy wall.

“You think it’s cool to touch girls without their permission you fucking perv?” She didn’t realize how loud her voice had gotten as she shoved his face harder into the wall.

“Let me go you bitch!” His angry voice was muffled. Amy couldn’t help the violent pulses of aggression that coursed through her veins.

She bent his arm back a little further, making him whimper, and growled, “Get the fuck out of here. If I see you touch anyone else I’m going to arrest you right here.”

“Alright!” He submitted, finally. She released her grip on him and pointed to the front door. He nodded sloppily and began shoving through the crowds. She watched his form until he disappeared onto the street.

She sighed heavily, running a hand through her hair as the adrenaline drained from her body and she suddenly felt ready to collapse.

Jake.

She needed to find Jake.

Amy began weaving through the dancing crowds of people until she found Jake and Charles cheering and hollering as Rosa joined a twerk circle with two other girls and one guy. It was an amazing sight, but Amy couldn’t fully appreciate it with the waves of shock and horror pulsing through her.

“Jake.” she grabbed his arm, “Jake, can we please leave?”

Something in her voice alerted him, and his expression shifted immediately from easygoing to concerned and serious. His eyes scanned the room for a brief moment before returning to her face, and he nodded.

“Of course Ames.” He quickly told their friends they were leaving, and threw his arm around Amy’s shoulders as they pushed through the bar toward the exit.

As they walked, Amy knew she was safe, and was grateful that she’d been able to protect herself. But she couldn’t help but wonder what would’ve happened if she couldn’t. She obviously couldn’t arrest that guy for grabbing her arm, that wasn’t a crime. But if it had gone any further…

She shuddered. She shouldn’t think like that. She’d gotten away. Just like she had when her captain at the 6-4 had tried a similar act.

The pair waited in silence for their Lyft, and rode quietly back to Amy’s apartment. Jake was rubbing his thumb soothingly over her hand the whole drive home, so clearly he knew something was up.

When they entered her place, Amy sighed in relief as she breathed in the familiar smells.

Home. Comfort. Safety.

Jake shrugged out of his jacket, setting it on the back of the couch as he watched her head into the kitchen for a glass of water. He was silent for a moment, but then asked, “Amy? What happened?”

She sighed quietly. He knew her too well to try and hide this from him. A

my poured her water slowly and took a sip, before leaning against the kitchen island and saying, “Some guy outside the bathroom grabbed me. He was trying to…” she grimaced, “hit on me, I think. But he was really aggressive.”

Jake’s posture changed instantly, and his shoulders were stiff, nostrils flared, “What?” he demanded.

Amy took another sip of water, “I shoved him off and told him I’d arrest him if he didn’t leave. He left.”

Jake’s voice was careful, controlled when he replied, “He grabbed you... _where_?”

Amy quirked an eyebrow up, “Outside the bathroom, I just said that babe.”

“Amy.” Jake’s voice was serious, he obviously wasn't in the mood to have the tension in the air lightened by joking.

“Just my arm.” She assured him quietly.

The relief in his expression was unbearable to look at.

“I’m so sorry.” Jake crossed the room to wrap his arms around her, resting his chin on her head as she buried her face in his plaid shirt, “I’m so sorry I wasn’t there, Ames.”

Amy smiled against the fabric of his shirt, breathing in his familiar scent, “It’s okay, Jake. I didn’t need you there.”

“I know. But I’m still sorry.” he shuddered, “I feel like I never want to let you out of my sight again.”

For a moment, Amy considered telling him about her old captain. If nothing else, to ease his conscience and remind him that things like this happen to women, no matter what. He can’t protect her from it. No one can.

But she thought better of it. She figured hearing about how this wasn’t her first run-in with a perv (by a long shot) probably wouldn’t comfort her clearly worried and upset boyfriend.

“Luckily, I can take care of myself.” She said quietly, as if she were reassuring both of them.

“It’s still fucking scary, Ames.”

“It’s still scary.” she agreed in a soft echo.

“Are you okay?” He asked, pulling their bodies apart to comb his fingers gently over her face, his big earnest eyes nearly broke her heart. They were so full of love and worry for her, it almost erased everything bad that had happened tonight.

Almost.

“Not really.” She admitted, “But I will be.”

“Anything you need.” He told her, “I’m here, Ames.”

“Thank you Jake. You don’t know how perfect that is, right now.” She smiled gently, then said, “Can we go to bed? I’m exhausted.”

Jake nodded, “Of course babe. Taking down perverts is pretty tiring, huh?”

A laugh broke through her mouth, and it felt so fucking good to do that after the night she’d had, “You said it.”

One arm still circled around her protectively, Jake walked the two of them toward her bedroom, where they both changed into night clothes and curled up in bed. He spent the remainder of the night stroking her hair, pressing gentle kisses to her skin and reminding her how much he loved her and how proud he was of her.

It may not fix everything wrong with the world, but Jake Peralta’s love was certainly something special.

* * *

_**2019** _

This couldn’t be happening.

Amy had promised Keri they’d get evidence against Seth, and she’d get justice. She couldn’t be sitting here in the precinct breakroom, exhausted, makeup smudged, hair a disaster as she finally accepted that Seth’s emails were useless.

She had to find something. She had to help Keri. If there was no one who could be there for Amy when this had happened to her, she had to at least try and help this one woman.

Amy startled a little as her husband appeared in the doorway of the breakroom, saying her name with concern. She smiled up at him, relieved to see his kind, familiar face after a long night of fruitless research.

“You’ve been working this case for three days straight, I’m starting to worry about you.” He said as he sat beside her, eyes gentle and soft.

“I have to solve this case Jake. Otherwise Keri lost the settlement and the job that she loves, because of me.” Amy was aware of how panicked and exhausted her voice was. But three days of research with no sleep will do that to you, “But I can’t find anything. I’ve read through three years of Seth’s emails.”

Jake sighed, kneading his fingers together for a moment before he met her eyes sadly, “Look I know this sucks, and I hate to say it, but but we both know sometimes you work a case and you just don’t have the evidence.”

Amy looked over at her husband’s face; genuine and sweet, earnest and humble and selfless and everything she’d come to love about him over the years. He would never hurt her. She could trust him. She knew that if she didn’t come clean about why she was so invested in this case now, she never would. And for the first time, she didn’t feel scared to tell the truth.

“This isn’t just a case for me.” Her voice was low, quiet. Jake’s brows pulled down curiously, and she continued speaking.

“When I was a rookie at the 6-4, my captain was my first mentor.” she was slightly ashamed at the tremble in her voice, but she pushed through, “He helped me get on the detective track and he gave me all the best cases.” She swallowed hard, blinking rapidly before continuing, “But when I finally made detective...he took me to dinner and tried to kiss me.”

Amy didn’t miss the way Jake’s nostrils flared, eyes going hard and cold with anger the way they had the night she was harassed at the bar. In his face she could see what he was imagining: grabbing that corrupt captain by the throat and putting his head through a wall for what he’d done to Amy. Jake’s justified anger at the story encouraged her to keep opening up.

He was on her side. No matter what.

“He said he felt like he deserved something in exchange for my career.” Amy murmured, “I just ran out of the restaurant, back to the office and put in my transfer for the 9-9.” Her voice broke a bit on the last part.

Jake looked at the floor, inhaling slowly as he spoke, “Oh man. I’m so sorry.” He met her eyes with a melancholy understanding.

Amy shook her head slightly, “I never told anyone because I felt like maybe I didn’t actually deserve my promotion.” she ignored the way Jake shook his head with sadness and disgust at the notion that she might not deserve her promotion, and continued, “And I was worried I wouldn’t get any more promotions if I spoke up. So…”

Jake leaned back against the couch, rubbing his eyes before looking back at his wife, “God. Everytime I think I understand how bad it is, it’s just way worse than I imagined.”

Amy’s heart clenched at his words, and she nodded slowly, “this kind of thing has happened to every woman I know. I just want to help make it better for this one.”

“We will, Amy.” Jake assured her. He sighed again, leaning over to take her hands in his as he squeezed them gently, “Thank you for telling me this. I’m sure it isn’t easy.”

“It’s not.” She agreed, but leaned in to press a gentle kiss on his lips, “But I know I’m safe with you, Jake. And I know I can count on you to help me do whatever we can to get justice for Keri.”

Jake cradled her face in his hands, eyes looking longingly at her features, “I wish I could fix it, Amy.”

“I know.” She murmured softly, “I wish you could fix it too.”

He leaned in once more and kissed her quickly, before getting to his feet, “Alright. I’m gonna go home and get you a fresh pair of clothes and some coffee. We’re gonna get this guy, Ames.”

“I love you, Jake.” Amy told him, suddenly overwhelmed with appreciation that she’d found a man as incredible as Jake Peralta to share this with.

“I love you too honey.”

“And thank you.” she said after a moment, “For always letting me know I was safe with you.”

He smiled at her warmly, “As long as I’m alive, Ames.”

She watched him leave to go collect her things, and felt her smile grow, just a bit.

The world was fucked up and scary and twisted, but she would always come home to Jake Peralta, and that made things just a little bit better.


End file.
